Lawfully Mine
by LunaKyraFinn
Summary: Marceline has never liked Marshall Lee but now, she's he's queen. She's lawfully his and she hates that but everybody can get used to things, right? Read as Marceline and Marshall develop a love/hate relationship
1. Princess Ways

**Lawfully Mine Chapter 1: Princess Ways**

* * *

Marceline watched angrily as the teacher taught her the 'Princess Ways'.  
"Never slurp your soup!" The teacher said.

After the class, Marceline stomped back to her and Marshall's bedroom.  
"How was the class, Marcy?" Marshall asked.  
"Not fun and don't call me Marcy." Marceline complained as she collapsed on the bed.  
"I'll promise you that the next class would be fun."

Marceline ignored him and drifted to sleep. The next day when she woke up, she saw Marshall ran outside of their bedroom.  
"What is that dumb butt doing?" Marceline thought as she picked herself up.

After showering, Marceline put on her frilly clothes and walked to her class. The place was empty.  
"Where's the teacher?" Marceline thought angrily, "I just want to go back and sleep..."

Then, the door opened. A light grey skinned man with jet black hair floated in the room. He was carrying a bass.  
"What are you doing here, Marshall?" Marceline asked folding her arms.  
"I promised you that your next lesson will be fun right?" Marshall answered as he begun to strum his bass.  
"So, what are you gonna do to make this lesson fun?"  
"Just watch and learn..."

"Hey girl... You want to learn the princess ways right?" Marshall sang.

Marceline laughed nervously.  
"Learning it won't be hard and it won't be easy,  
But I'll help you to breeze through it, sweetie,  
It'll be fun, you don't have to grumble every time,  
There'll lot of ladders you'll have to climb,  
So just relax, just chill,  
'cause this lesson's gonna give you a thrill," Marceline continued singing.

Marceline stared at Marshall trying not to laugh at how dorky he sounds and looks.  
"You mustn't curse, shout or swear,  
For every occasion you know what clothes to wear,  
Your pinkie must be raised while you drink,  
You must shower everyday so you won't stink,  
Those are the princess ways but you aren't a princess,  
So all of those things are senseless!

Who cares if you throw a chair out of the castle,  
Who cares if we create a lot of hassle,  
I'm the king and you're the queen,  
Who really cares if we scream,  
I'm the king and you're the queen,  
We have money, we'll always win,  
I'm the king and you're the queen,  
Who cares if we're really mean,  
I'm the king and you're the queen,  
We don't always have to be clean,  
And about those servants,  
They're job is to just serve us,  
If they come complaining,  
They'll undergo tons of caning,  
I'm the king and you're the queen,  
Don't worry Marcy, just chill." Marshall sung.

He looked at Marceline who was laughing.  
"Ow, my tummy!" She laughed holding her tummy.  
"I told you it'll be tons of fun!" Marshall said proudly,

Marceline leaned back on her chair and fell off. Marshall caught her before she hit the ground.  
"That was fun but I still hate you." Marceline said as she stood up and leave the room.

* * *

**There won't be a real storyline. It'll just be moments and I'm gonna create another moment fic for Finnceline, soon. **


	2. Pranks

**Lawfully Mine Chapter 2: Pranks**

* * *

Marshall was in his office.  
"How can I prank, Mar-Mar?" He thought.

First, he thought of the 'Cheating On' prank. He thought that was a great idea until he visualized what'll happen.

**Marceline walks in her bedroom and finds Marshall sleeping with a woman.  
"Gasp! Woo-hoo! Yeah!" Marceline cheered.**

**Marshall notices Marceline.  
"I can explain!" He cried.  
"Just say we break up!" Marceline said smiling.  
"We break up, wait...what? You're supposed to be mad! Why aren't you mad?"**

**Marceline runs out of the room laughing.**

"That's pretty realistic... Marcy hates me." Marshall sighed.

He leaned back on his chair. Then, he thought of throwing a water balloon at her. He started to visualise what was going to happen.

**Marshall hides behind the large curtain of their bedroom. Later, Marceline comes in the room exhausted. Marshall throws the balloon at Marceline making Marceline angry and eats Marshall up.**

Marshall sighed in annoyance. He kept thinking of a good prank.  
"What is Marcy afraid of?" He asked himself.

He glanced at Marcy's bass axe and snickered.

Marceline entered her room and collapsed on her bed.  
"Ugh! I hate being the Vampire Queen." She complained rubbing her bite mark.

She heard the door open.  
"Must be Marshall." She thought as she stood back to her feet.

She was right, it was Marshall. Then, she turned pale.  
"Marshall, don't you dare!" She shouted at him.

Marshall laughed evilly.  
"Oh? What are you gonna do?" He smiled.  
"I...I... I'm going to kill you!" Marceline shouted.

Marshall was holding Marceline's axe bass in one hand and Hambo in the other. Then, Marshall raised the axe.  
"NO!" Marcy cried.

She pounced at Marshall.  
"What are you going to do now, Marcy?" He asked her.  
"I told you not to call me Marcy!" She yelled.

Marshall smiled. Using his strength, he broke free from Marceline's grasp, grabbed the axe bass and chopped Hambo's head off.  
"No!" Marceline sobbed.

She curled into a ball and cried.  
"You think that I'll actually do that?!" Marshall laughed holding his forehead.  
"Huh?" Marceline said, confused.  
"Mar-Mar, I love you and I will never ever do anything to hurt you." Marshall said.

He flew to the dresser, took a raggedy doll and a box of tissue out of it and flew back to Marceline. Marceline snatched Hambo away from Marshall and hugged it tightly.  
"You did a very good job copying Hambo-Wambo." She sniffed.  
"If it helps you feel better, I'll tell you what I planned just now." Marshall said.

Marceline nodded her head as she took a tissue from the box. Marshall told Marceline the story.  
"Hahahaha! That was what I'll exactly do if you did that!" Marceline laughed.  
"That hurts." Marshall said.  
"Awww..."

She kisses Marshall.  
"I still hate you." Marceline giggled.

* * *

"He did it to me so shouldn't I do the same? Well, it is fair." Marceline thought as she circled around her bedroom.

Then, an idea struck her.  
"Aha!" She smiled.

She ran to the kitchen giggling.

**LATER...**

"Barbara! Where's my dinner!" Marshall asked as he entered the dining.

The chef, Barbara, entered the dining with a covered serving dish and placed it in front of. Marshall stared at the plate.  
"Queen Marceline cooked it for you." Barbara said.

Marshall grinned.  
"She loves me!" He thought as he took the cover off.

Then, he screamed. He heard somebody giggling. It wasn't Barbara. Marshall turned to his right and saw Marceline smiling mischievously.  
"You have a very girlish scream." She giggled.  
"You got me pretty well..." Marshall said scratching his head.  
"Yup!"  
"I'm still hungry though."  
"Barbara wasn't lying, I did make something for you."

Marceline disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a covered serving dish. She placed it in front of Marshall.  
"This better not have another head." Marshall said.  
"It doesn't, promise." Marceline said.  
"Take the cover off."

Marceline took it off revealing the food. It was chicken smeared with barbeque sauce. Marceline took a fork and gave it to Marshall.  
"Thank you." He thanked her grabbing the fork.

He forked a mouthful and ate it. Suddenly, his face turned red.  
"Anything wrong, Marshall? Your face looks like a baboon's butt!" Marceline laughed.  
"What did you put in it?" Marshall asked running to the fridge.  
"Oh it's nothing special, just a few drops of Naga Viper Chilli extract! The spiciest chilli in the world!"

Marshall took a carton of milk out of the fridge and gulped it all down.  
"That's two scores for Marceline!" Marceline cheered as she did her victory dance.

Marshall grabbed a piece of the chicken and shoved it into Marceline's mouth. Marceline's head turned bright red and so did her lips.

* * *

Marceline and Marshall laughs at each other's big red lips.  
"You look like you're wearing lipstick!" Marceline laughed.  
"You look like 'Mrs Too Much Makeup'!" Marshall chuckled.

* * *

**The reason why I haven't write for a while is because I got grounded. Blame my father for that.**


End file.
